


LEILANI

by GSister



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSister/pseuds/GSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Buck Wilmington and one of his Ladies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEILANI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BMP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMP/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: These Characters do not belong to me (but if they did, I'D share… probably.) That said, this story was written purely for self entertainment and no money is being made, has changed hands, or has been paid out for the contents therein. The Author wishes to thank MOG for the ATF AU, she came up with it, and graciously lets others play there. Special thanks to my Beta – Van, who made this piece so much better than it began as, and to "S", (who has threatened me with a Death by Larabee-Glare if I mention her by more than that) – it's totally her fault that I got into fan fiction in the first place. Without her encouragement (nagging), constructive criticism, and long talks on characterization, I might still be writing pathetically depressing purple poetry, and what prose I did write, would NEVER be finished… 
> 
> ~Constructive Criticism will be graciously accepted  
> ~Flames will be used to toast marshmallows

~ Leilani ~

Buck Wilmington watched with a smile as Leilani danced her simple hula. It was rare that the sight of Leilani didn’t make him smile. His truck idled in the sunlight as he waited for J.D. Dunne and watched Leilani dance. She certainly was a conversation starter. 

He remembered J.D.’s first reaction to his little hula girl. The kid actually blushed for an instant, and then launched into a technical explanation of how the little plastic figure danced in the sunlight. All the while he avoided looking directly at her. 

Nathan’s reaction was the one he got most often. Nathan Jackson took one look at the little hula figure, paused only a moment in his diatribe about “God Damn idiot cowboys that don’t have sense enough to REST when they’re injured, and allow their bodies to HEAL” to roll his eyes at Buck in exasperation. Buck was pretty sure the rant had been about Chris. Or maybe Vin – sometimes it was hard to tell with those two. 

Vin Tanner had taken longer to react. He spent a long moment watching Buck watch Leilani dance as the truck idled. Buck was sure he must have been wearing the wistful smile he knew he got when he watched her too long, as the memories cascaded over him. Vin just raised one eyebrow and asked, “Souvenir from one of your ladies?” 

“You could say that,” Buck had replied, shooting him a smirk. Vin had just nodded and let the matter drop. To this day, Buck wasn’t absolutely sure what Vin knew or thought he knew. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask, though. 

Josiah Sanchez had given him the most unexpected reaction. Josiah had taken one look at the little plastic hula girl on his dash board and gave him a wide, toothy grin. “She reminds me of a lady I once knew,” he stated. Buck had grinned back, and the two spent the rest of the ride reminiscing about the lovely ladies of days gone by. 

Buck was quite proud of himself for getting a visible reaction out of Ezra Standish. To be fair it was early, and ol’ Ez hadn’t had nearly enough coffee, but Buck still has to grin when he thought of the nearly classic double-take the undercover agent had done when he settled himself in Buck’s truck. He had then let out an inelegant snort with a muttered “typical” uttered under his breath. But Buck knew who to blame for the tiny Santa hat and red scarf that appeared on Leilani that first winter, and every winter thereafter. He wasn’t sure how Ezra got into his truck (he was betting on J.D.) but he knew the southerner was somehow to blame. 

The first time Chris had seen Leilani in her new winter accoutrements, he raised his eyebrow at Buck with a smirk. “Something you want to tell me, Buck?” 

“I blame that thin-blooded Rhett Butler.” 

Chris had smirked wider, and that was the end of the conversation. But Chris had never said much about Leilani. He usually ignored her, or smirked at Buck. Once in a while he’d look at her with the same wistful longing that Buck knew was on his own face, but Chris would quickly wipe the expression off as soon as he knew he was observed. Buck wasn’t fooled. He knew who replaced Leilani with Leilani 2 when the first one wouldn’t move any more, her joints and delicate mechanisms corroded from dust, age, and wear. Buck had discovered the first little plastic dancing girl carefully wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a child’s shoe box on his bed. There was only one person who knew the significance of Leilani enough to take that much care with a broken toy. Chris’s silence couldn’t disguise what Buck knew. 

Buck’s truck was a refurbished classic. Cherry red, pristine condition, he and Chris had spent hours getting everything just right. Once it was finished – chrome polished, engine purring, gas tank filled – he drove it over to the Larabee Ranch to show off his special Lady. Chris had just given him that smirky grin of his, while Sarah and Adam had petted her, bounced gently on her leather bench seat, and oohed and ahhed with the appropriate awe over his baby. Sarah had left them for a moment, he and Chris trading jokes and insults just enough over the head of the little boy in their presence that they wouldn’t get reamed out by a certain protective mother bear, only to return in a moment with a small package. 

“Your truck isn’t quite finished, Buck. It seems to be missing something. So Adam and I got you this.”

Buck had swept her up in a dramatic embrace bending her backward over one arm. “Say you’ll leave that loser and come away with me,” he teased. 

“Why Sir, whatever will your Lady say?” Sarah simpered at him. 

“Don’t make me shoot you Buck.” It was only half in jest. Buck swung Sarah back up on to her feet, and took the small box from her. 

“You shouldn’t have darlin’. But thank you.” 

“Just open the damn box, Buck,” Chris growled. 

Buck slowly peeled back the wrapping paper. He had a sinking feeling he was going to discover a pair of garish fuzzy dice. Pasting a smile on his face, he vowed that he’d hang them from the mirror of his truck if that’s what Sarah really wanted. His smile widened and became more genuine as he opened the box to reveal a plastic hula girl, painted on bikini top, molded on lei, standing on a base with a solar panel to keep her in motion. 

“I know you’ll drive more carefully if you have one of your ladies in the truck with you,” Sarah told him with a smile. “So Adam and I thought you’d better have a co-pilot.”

Buck had swept her up in another hug, adding a kiss on her cheek for good measure in thanks. He then went after Adam, sweeping the boy up in his arms and giving him a growling kiss on the side of his face, making sure to tickle him with his mustache where his neck met his shoulder as long fingers wiggled at the boy’s twitchy spots. A few moments of mock growling and innocent little-boy laughter combined with giggling calls of “Daddy save me!” had him gently tossing the child to his partner, who picked up where he left off. Chris tickled and growled and cuddled his son until the child was breathless in his giggles. That was when Chris just hefted him up on one hip, and pulled his woman in with the other arm, and gave Buck that smug grin that clearly stated: Mine. My lady’s better than yours. 

Sarah took Buck’s elbow with her free arm, and led them all into the house. “Let’s get you boys washed up for supper. You can play with your toys later.” 

Buck smiled at the memories as he watched Leilani dance. Two minutes later, J.D. came slamming out of the apartment building and hurled himself into the truck. “Let’s go, Buck, we’re gonna be late!” 

As Buck smoothly pulled into traffic, J.D. spoke again. “Hey Buck? Where’d you get that hula girl, anyway?”

~7777777~


End file.
